


Unfortunate Unlikely Uncomfortable Situation

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [58]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Broken Bone, Humor, I promise it's actually funny, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “I gotta say, I’m a little surprised.” with Dark and MarkRequested on Tumblr by Blitzindite“Do you need to go to the hospital?” with Mark and DarkRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 21





	Unfortunate Unlikely Uncomfortable Situation

“Ya know,” Mark started, and Dark felt the intense urge to repeatedly bang his head on the nearest wall. Unable to go through with the action, Dark instead focused on trying to pull his wrist free of the rope that bound it to the arms of the chair he was strapped into. Mark, back-to-back with him in his own chair, had stopped moving, and Dark wanted to smack him for giving up so quickly. 

“I gotta say, I’m a little surprised.” 

Dark didn’t dignify Mark’s statement with a response. His grey wrist was rubbed raw with rope burn, but he’d managed to makes some progress. Maybe with the addition of blood, they’d slide right off. Dark was willing to try it, at this point. He didn’t want to spend a minute longer with his moron creator, who was doing absolutely nothing to improve their situation. 

“Jumping me had to be super easy, I can get that, but you? How the hell did they do that?” 

This time Dark did reply, growling loudly in his throat. His weak aura slithered along the floor, a few clumsy tendrils passing over Mark’s feet and squeezing his ankles in warning. The ringing was dull, a little off tune, but beginning to grow stronger as Dark’s irritation rose. He could feel Mark rolling his eyes, since he found it appropriate to do it with his entire head. Dark was glad he’d bent forward to focus on his wrist, otherwise he’d have been clocked by the movement. 

“Alright, alright, jeeze! I’m just trying to pass the time.” 

It was quiet for all of half a minute before Mark spoke up again, and Dark’s eye twitched. 

“But, like, really- how?” 

“If you don’t shut up right now, I am going to leave you here.” 

* * *

“Oh my god!” 

Dark jumped, his aura pitching in surprise even before he whirled around to look for any danger. The cloud of shadow around his body expanded, snaking around along the walls and searching for whatever threat had startled Mark. It came back with nothing, and when Dark turned to glare at his creator, he found Mark was staring at him. Specifically, he was staring at Dark’s hand.

“What?” the demon demanded, pulling his aura back in against his body, letting the comforting weight settle back over his shoulders. 

“What? What?! Your fucking thumb is dislocated!” 

Mark pointed at the offending limb and Dark looking it over, inspecting the injury with the same interest as one would inspect a freshly painted wall drying. He looked over his grey fingers at Mark, raising a critical eyebrow, letting annoyance seep from his expression. Mark floundered, looking pale as he continued to gesture vaguely at Dark’s hand, flapping his own hands around helplessly. 

“What the fuck. What the fuck man. Do you need to go to a hospital?” 

In lieu of an answer, Dark raised his other hand and took a hold of his thumb. In one swift motion and a loud CRACK he popped the bones back together, relishing the horrified look on Mark’s face as he shivered in horror and unease.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Dark scolded, folding his hands behind his back and turning away to continue down the grimy corridor. Mark scrambled to catch up, and Dark had to wonder why he didn’t just go along with his threat and leave him tied up like he wanted to.


End file.
